Coaxial cables are used to transmit signals from an antenna to a radio. Typically, in the case of a car radio, the cable has two parts, one included in an instrument panel harness and the other included in a body harness. Connectors are provided to join the two cable parts together and also to connect one cable part to the antenna. These connectors often include a male member and a socket member secured together with a press fit. However, the two members frequently pull apart, breaking the connection.